


Feels like coming home

by hesgotfangs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, college!Stiles, pre-S6B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: Stiles gets pretty lonely in Washington sometimes, he has no real friends here and he's almost always bored out of his mind. So he found himself a new hobby; Texting and annoying Derek Hale.Or the story of why Stiles and Derek came back together





	1. Good morning bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sterek fanfic and the first overall fanfic I've written in quite a while, so I'm sorry if it sucks!!

Don’t get him wrong, Washington is great and he’s really grateful that Raphael got him into this Pre-FBI program at the school, it’s just that sometimes Stiles gets really bored  and or lonely. Sure Lydia comes over every few weeks, but he’s alone most of the time and he hasn’t made many friends at George Washington University yet. Well actually, he only made one friend and his name is Jack. Jack is in the Pre-FBI program with Stiles and a nice dude, it’s just that Stiles and Jack are more like school friends, you know? The type of friends you hang out with at school, but never actually outside school. He’d love to hang out with Scott, but the young alpha’s saving his money for college and can’t afford coming up to DC and well honestly, Stiles can’t effort coming back to Beacon Hills either. So the two of them text and skype each other all the time, but it’s not the same. The only person that could probably afford to come up to DC, other than Lydia of course, would be Malia. But Stiles wouldn’t dare ask here to come, because sure they are friends now, but it’s just different and not exactly right, not yet at least.

Since Stiles is so bored and lonely all the time he has found a new hobby; texting and annoying Derek. Sure he used to text Derek before he went to Washington, but not very often. Just every once in a while he’d ask the older man how he was doing, but ever since he got settled in DC he has been texting him nonstop. At first Derek wouldn’t respond much, if he did it was most of the time just a simple ‘ok.’ But as Stiles kept texting Derek, the wolf started replying more often, most of the time the reply would still be “Ok, Yes or No” and sometimes Stiles would get lucky and Derek would even reply in full sentences! Stiles might get way to hyped when Derek replies in full sentences, but that’s not the point.

 **Stiles;** Morning bitch

 **Stiles;** I mean Derek*

 **Stiles;** Eh, same thing

_Read at 8:00 am_

**Stiles;** You know I can see you read it right?

 **Derek;** No.

 **Stiles;** You’ve been leaving a lot of people on read thinking they didn’t know, did you???????

 **Derek;** I might’ve.

 **Stiles;** OMG THAT’S THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!

 **Derek;** You can’t hear a text message.

 **Stiles;** Gosh, don’t be such a sourwolf!

 **Derek;** Shouldn’t you be texting your girlfriend or skyping Scott or something?

 **Stiles;** sHoUlDn’T yOu Be TeXtInG yOuR gIrLfRiEnD oR sKyPiNg ScOtT oR sOmEtHiNg?

 **Derek;** Ok.

 **Stiles;** Oh come on sourwolf, it’s a meme!

 **Derek;** I don’t know what a meme is, and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know either.

 **Stiles;** Ugh okaaaaaaayyy then

 **Stiles;** The reason you’re lucky enough I’m texting you, is because Scott has an early shift and Lydia is having a sleepover at Malia’s place. It might also be because I have no friends and it’s way too early to get out of bed.

 **Stiles;** So anyway, wyd

 **Derek;** wyd?

 **Stiles;** It means what are you doing, keep up sourwolf.

 **Derek;** Don’t tell me what to do.

 **Derek;** And to answer your question, I’m making breakfast.

 **Stiles;** You’re feeling happy to day, aren’t ya

 **Derek;** Yes.

 **Stiles;** Wanna know how I know

 **Derek;** No.

 **Stiles;** Oh come on, you totally wanna know

 **Derek;** Maybe.

 **Stiles;** It’s because you’re replying in full sentences, you only reply in full sentences on a good day.

 **Derek;** How would you know?

 **Stiles;** I watch you Der, I’ve watched you for 2 years, I noticed more about you then you think.

 **Derek;** You sound like a stalker.

 **Stiles;** Says the person that broke into my home, more than once

 **Derek;** Bye.

 **Stiles;** NOOOOOO der please don’t gooooooooo

 **Stiles;** Come on Derek, I have no other friends!!!!

 **Stiles;** Dick

 

Most of the time the Stiles just texts Derek throughout the day, because that’s when Derek texts back. Sometimes however, Stiles just can’t sleep and spams Derek with random stuff, mostly TV shows though.

 **Stiles;** omh

 **Stiles;** YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED DUDE!!!!!!!

 **Stiles;** APRIL

 **Stiles;** KISSED

 **Stiles;** JACKSON

 **Stiles;**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Stiles;** OMG OMG OMG

 **Stiles;** DEREK THEY HAD MY FUCKING OTP HAD SEX!!!!

 **Stiles;** hasjkdahdhaebcakldghaildfvaildfvlafbaifbakldbalkd

 **Stiles;** I’m so shooked!!!!

 **Derek;** I’m assuming you’re talking about April Kepner and Jackson Avery? Because they’ve had sex a lot of times, they have gotten married, divorced, had a kid, the kid died and had another kid after getting divorced, now things are getting awkward, since Jackson is apparently in love with Maggie.

 **Stiles;** DEREK

 **Stiles;** WHAT

 **Stiles;** THE

 **Stiles;** ACTUAL

 **Stiles;** FUCK

 **Stiles;** Aren’t you supposed to be asleep or something?

 **Stiles;** INSTEAD OF SPOILERING THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW FOR ME!!!!!

 **Derek;** Calm down, it’s not like I told you about the plane crash that end with Lexie and Mark dying.

 **Stiles;** FUCKING HELL DEREK, YOU’RE A FUCKING DICK

 **Derek;** Ok.

 **Stiles;** Hold up one second, I’ve got two questions

 **Stiles;** 1\. Why the hell are you awake

 **Stiles;** 2\. How do you even know all this

 **Derek;** I’m awake because I just went out with friends.

 **Derek;** I know about this because my mom and sisters used to make me watch it with them when it first aired. When they died, Laura still made me watch it and when she died, well I couldn’t not watch it.

 **Stiles;** Wait you have friends????????? BROOOOOOO

Stiles might’ve chosen to ignore the comment about his mom and sisters, because well Stiles knows it hurts Derek to talk about them and that the man is probably only telling him about them because it’s 4am and Derek is really tired. Stiles says things he doesn’t really wanna share with other people when he’s tired, well Stiles actually _always_ shares things he doesn’t want to share because the boy just can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. But that not the point.

When Stiles wakes up the next day the first thing obviously does is check his phone for missed texts or other notifications.

_Lydiacgmartin tagged you in a picture_

_Mccall11 commented on a picture you’re tagged in_

_JaxW36 commented on a picture you’re tagged in_

_452 missed messages in 6 chats_

Stiles is curious what picture Lydia posted and what Scott and Jackson commented on it so he opens his Instagram and looks at the picture Lydia tagged him in. It’s a picture of Malia and her, Malia is wearing one of Stiles old shirts and Lydia is wearing one of Stiles newer shirts. It’s weird to see that Malia still wears the old thing, it even has holes in it. Lydia doesn’t even seem to care that Malia still wears stuff that belongs to her boyfriend and is really glad she doesn’t. It would’ve killed him to see that he broke them up by dating Lydia. The two of them both have candy in their mouth and are wearing silly glasses, it’s a rather funny thing to see. Lydia captioned the picture “Stiles who?” Well that rude. He scrolls through the comments and sees that Jackson commented “Another Bisexual bitch? Join the squad!” Jackson is bi? Stiles did not know that. Scott commented “Is that a picture of Kira I see in the back ground?” Of course that’s what Scott notices.

About 400 of the WhatsApp messages Stiles missed are from the pack app group _The McBitches_. Scott wanted to call them _The McPack_ or _The McCuties_ , no one agreed with him. Stiles scrolls through the messages only to find out he missed nothing at all, most of the messages were just Malia and Lydia sending pictures of each other.

The other 5 chats are Scott, his father, Lydia and surprisingly both Malia and Derek. Most of Malia and Lydia’s texts are just selfies of the two of them together with captions like ‘Watch out fucboi, I’m stealing your girl’ or ‘Watch out fucboi, I’m Lia’s chick now ;)).’ How nice.

His dad and Scott both send him a good morning text, surprisingly, so does Derek.

 **Derek;** Good morning Stiles.

 **Derek;** I can’t text today, so please don’t spam me.

Well what the hell is Stiles supposed to do the whole day then?


	2. Get hit by a truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, I'm sorry! Just wanted to post something :)

Derek was going to have to tell him at some point. The man had to have a breaking point, right?

 

For months Stiles has been bugging Derek to give him his address, because apparently the man had never had dunkin donuts! So being the good friend he is, Stiles wants to send some to Derek’s place, but he can’t unless Derek gives him his address. Yeah, it’s just the donuts, it totally has nothing to do with the fact that Stiles misses the older man more than he misses his jeep.

 

 **Stiles;** look I have money for like a dozen donuts so if you just send me your address…

 

 **Derek;** I don’t want the donuts and you’re so not getting my address.

 

 **Stiles;** Don’t lie to me Hale, I’m so getting your address and you so want the donuts.

 

 **Derek;** I don’t want you showing up at my door uninvited, so you’re not getting it.

 

 **Stiles;** Dude you’re probably in Mexico or something, there’s no way I’ll be showing up at your door any time soon.

 **Stiles;** wait

 **Stiles;** OMG

 **Stiles;** I XAN’R FUCKING BELEIBE IT

 **Stiles;** You’re in Washington too aren’t uou??

 **Stiles;** You fucking dick how could you not tell me????

 **Stiles;** I’m so not buying you donuts anymore.

 **Stiles;** I hope you get hit by a truck during your morning run or something.

 

Okay so Stiles might not actually want Derek to get hit by a truck, but he is mad. How can Derek be in the same city as him and not tell him? Derek knew Stiles wanted to see him, so why didn’t he tell him, the dick.

 

 **Stiles;** GUESS WHAT BRO

 

 **Scott;** What happened this time?

 

 **Stiles;** What do you mean this time? Dick

 

 **Scott;** If this is not important, I have stuff to do

 

 **Stiles;** NO SCOTTYYYYYYY

 **Stiles;** I FUCKING HATRE DEREK!!!!!!!!!1

**Scott;** I know? You tell me all the fucking time…

 

 **Stiles;** Okay nut I’m for real this time, he has been in Washington this whole time and didn’t tell me.

 

 **Scott;** Kay that IS a good reason to hate him

 

 **Stiles;** IKR

 

Stiles totally spent the rest of the day bitching to Scott about Derek not telling him he was in DC too.

 

 **Lydia;** Hi Stiles! How has your day been so far? I love you.

 

There it is, Lydia’s daily text, it’s always the same.

 

 **Stiles;** It’s been okay, Derek’s a dick, I miss you :(

 

 **Lydia;** Awe, I miss you too baby! What do you mean Derek is dick? Is he with you?

 

 **Stiles;** Nope

 **Stiles;** The dick is in DC tho

 **Stiles;** CAN YOU BELIEVE HE DIDN’T TELL ME?? LIKE WTH

 

 **Lydia;** Awe Stiles, that suck. I have to go now, sorry! Lia wants me to help her pack for France!

 

 **Stiles;** Yeah, it’s cool.

 

Of course Lydia had to go, she always had to go with in a few minutes, even at night, like she always had something better to do than talk to stiles. That’s why he likes talking to Derek, he might not always answer the way a normal person would, but Derek always has time to talk to Stiles, he does complain a lot though.

 

 **Derek;** Getting hit by a truck won’t kill me.

 

My god, is the man for real? Stiles can’t believe Derek actually just said, well texted, that! He’s totally missing Stiles’ point!

 

 **Stiles;** MY GOD DEREK!!

 **Stiles;** UR TOTS MISSING THE FKN POIMNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Derek;** OK

 

 **Stiles** ; U KNOW U HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE U LIVE KNOW, R8?

 

 **Derek;** The apartment complex two blocks down.

 

 **Stiles;**???

 

 **Derek;** That’s where I live.

 

 **Stiles;** YOU

 **Stiles;** YOU FUCKING DUCK

 **Stiles;** YOUSRSLY LIVE TWTO BLOCKS DOWN FROM ME??

 **Stiles;** Wait how tf do you know that it’s two blocks from me

 **Stiles;** If it’s only two blocks why the fuck haven’t I seen you before??

 **Stiles;** Y the fuck do you live so close to campus????

 

 **Derek;** I’m not a duck, I’m a wolf.

 

Of course that’s what the dick chooses to respond to, Stiles typo.


End file.
